One Kiss
by suallenparker
Summary: It is all Macs fault! Just a little Smacked-fluff, hope you enjoy.
1. Stella's POV

**One Kiss**

Disclaimer: Not mine! But as soon as I´ll get rich, I´ll buy it....

Spoiler: nope

Raiting: T

Summary: Mac and Stella. And a kiss. Nothing serious, just a little silly Smacked-fluff...

Feedback: Please do!

Dedication: This story is for Maja, who allowed me to follow her into her smacked-world and who read this story first an encouraged me to post it. Thank you, sweetie!

* * *

Stella´s POV

It´s all Mac´s fault.

None of this would´ve happened, if Mac hadn´t turned his head to the left. If he had been standing still, like he normally does, when I bend myself towards him to peck his cheek, my lips would´ve only touched the save warm skin of his face right below his right eye. Nothing dangerous in that. I often peck him on his cheek. Meanwhile I can handle it pretty well without fearing to freak out and trying to eat him alive cause he tastes so sweet. Sometimes even, when I feel really strong and want to play with fire just to prove that I can handle the heat, I kiss the the right corner of his mouth.

But fact is, Mac HAD turned his head and instead of his fresh skin I suddenly had his soft lips under my own. Still that hadn´t been any problem, if I had been able to control myself. If I had just pulled away after I felt his mouth against mine.

Of course I hadn´t been able to control myself. Of course not.

I blame my tiredness, that I wasn´t able to resist him. I blame the sweet smile on his lips he gave me as I entered his office half an hour ago to invite him for dinner. The same smile which grew even sweeter as he accepted. I blame my own greek temper, the scent of his clean skin that always numbs my senses, making me concentrate myself of filling my nostrils with his smell and of course his mouth opening slightly under my lips in a small gesture of surprise, which tickled my lips what caused me to press my mouth firm against his to intensify the feeling.

And now I´m kissing him. Really kissing him. With closed eyes, my arms whined around his neck, holding his head to mine, and my lips moving over his mouth in a gentle caress.

He´s standing perfectly still.

Great, suddenly he´s able to stand still. Now everything is too late and I lose myself in the feeling of this one-sided kiss, he´s able to stand still. Just great!

Finally I pull away and take a step back, letting go of his neck and immediately missing the warmth of his skin on my arms. Breathing hard, I force my eyes to open up again to gaze at his face.

He looks shocked. His face is pale and his eyes are wide open, staring at me like a deer is staring in the bright light of a closer coming car. Then he lets go of the breath he had kept in his lungs till my lips had sealed his in that kiss.

Time is funny, you know. Moments which felt like hours sometimes lasted only a few brief seconds. If you had asked me, how long I had lost myself in this kiss, I would´ve answered that I kissed him for at least twenty minutes, but know Mac is taking his first gulp of air since our lips touched, I start to doubt my appreciation of time, assuming, that if I really had kissed him for twenty minutes, Mac would´ve turned blue, because of the lack of air.

Now it´s quite the same. I already feel like we´ve been staring at each other speechlessly for hours but the unnerving ticking of the clock in Mac´s office, which I can hear again, now that my blood slows down and is no longer pounding in my ears like only minutes before during the kiss, tells me otherwise.

I know, I should say something, should break this uneasy silence and should try to lighten the mood, but I can´t find any words, let alone whole sentences to explain my earlier behavior.

_'It´s your own fault, you shouldn´t have moved' _is really NOT an option. Neither are _'You smell too good and I can´t get enough of you'_ or _'Your taste is delicious and I´m loving your lips.'_

Maybe I should just turn on my heels and leave before he comes to his senses and gives me the _'You´re my best friend'_-speech. Maybe I should hide and call in sick tomorrow to blame a strange disease for my today's lack of control... Yeah, great idea, which _'strange disease'_ should that be? The _'I´m-in love-with-my-best-friend-itis'_?

I´m just about to turn around and leave, deciding I could come up with a better fake-disease, when I´m home alone and his nearness is not longer distracting my mind, as he suddenly comes back to life and places his right hand slightly on my shoulder, preventing me from turning away from him as I had intended to. His mouth is opening and closing again and again, obviously trying to speak and so obviously failing in finding some words like I had been just a few seconds ago. Then I barely have time to notice the '_What-the-hell'_-look in his eyes, he always gets before he does something spontaneous, before he grabs my shoulders with both hands and finally kisses me back with passion.

As I said, it´s all Mac´s fault.

* * *

Wheo, that was it, my first all-by-myself-Smacked-oneshot. I hope you liked it, please be a doll and leave a review.

PS: I´m german, so please excuse if I messed the grammer up (I always feel unsure when it comes to english subjunctive, so if i made a major mistake, I would be grateful for some advices!)


	2. Mac's POV

Thank you so much for your reviews!

I know, I said that this is a one-shot and now I prove myself lying by bringing up a second chapter... But it´s all Mac´s fault! If he hadn´t moved, I had never- Wait! I´m confusing some things here *giggles*. No seriously, the feedback was such an encouragement and besides that a little voice (yeah, I hear little voices in my head ;-P) demanded, that I should write something to this out of mac´s point of view...

This chapter goes to gurlz and Athenas Confidant, who asked me to write a sequel... So I blame them too, just like Mac xD

* * *

Mac´s POV

I´m totally innocent, I swear!

It´s all Stella´s fault.

It was her, who started it, so she´s the one to blame, right? She kissed me first so she is responsible for the consequences... Only fair, in my opinion. You can´t just kiss an innocent guy in his office out of the blue, like you only crave for his lips alone and then be surprised, when the poor innocent, _totally shocked_ guy kisses you back as a kind of reflex.

See? I can´t be the one to blame. I´m of unsound mind.

I had no control about my earlier actions. Neither as she kissed me and I stood there frozen and unable to breath, like hypnotized by a higher might, nor as she let go of me and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, which even on normal days are able to make me forget, that I´m a man with an intellect, that´s bigger than the one of a smart parrot, who´s only able to say 'Yes' and 'No', nor as I finally was able to move again and kissed her like I had wished to kiss her since her lips had touched mine for the first time oh so sweetly.

Really, a woman must know, that when she kisses a man and then makes that little moan, she normally only makes, while eating her favorite chocolate-chip-cookie, that the man has no choice but to grab her and kiss her till she makes this sweet sound again.

So here I am, standing in my office and kissing Stella like the obsessed man I probably am. I always had a weak spot for Stella. Somehow I trusted her with all I am since the moment I first saw her. Deep inside I always knew, that Stella is one of those gorgeous persons, you always can depend on. And depend on her I do. Most times more than I want to. After Claire´s death, Stella´s friendship had sometimes been the only thing which had kept me alive, which kept me from sinking down to the floor in a puddle of grief to never stand up again. But she hadn´t allowed me to give myself up, she had encouraged me with her words and with her tender caresses, with a gentle hand on my arm and soft spoken words, offering support so selflessly.

I think, it had been one of these moments as she kissed my cheek just like she had intended to today, as I had fallen in love with her without even noticing it...

Funny, for such an intelligent, well-educated man, for a man, who gets paid to solve complicated crime cases and who is quite good at it, I can be really slow sometimes. To notice that I am in love with her took me pretty long. Mostly because I didn´t want to know it, I guess. I was to afraid of so many things. Of losing Claire again if I allowed myself to love another woman, of being to wounded to ever be in a good working relation-ship again and most of all I feared to be rejected and spoil or friendship which means so much to me. But today she kissed me. Ok, I do know it had been by accident first, but as she kissed me the second time, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed my name before or lips met, it had been on purpose.

And now we are kissing. I hold her so close, I briefly wonder if she´s able to breath but then she breathes my name softly against my lips, stretching the 'M' and making it sound like 'Mmmmm' and I feel like the happiest tallest, probably most ridiculous, chocolate-chip-cookie ever so I press my mouth on her´s once more to feel my favorite little moan vibrating against my lips.

You can´t blame a man for that, can you?

After a while, as the need for air gets to strong, I let go of her, resting my forehead against her´s and listen to her quickened breath. Opening my eyes slowly our gazes meet and lock. My poor heart skips a beat in view of the happy sparkle in Stella´s eyes. Her pretty mouth which is now a little red and swollen after our kisses, twists itself in a smile, making the sparkle even brighter and bringing me closer to a joy-indicated heart attack and leaving me no choice but to kiss her again.

All Stella´s fault.

As I said, I´m totally innocent.

* * *

Hope, you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
